While You Were Out
by serious-writer
Summary: ginny has been in a 12year coma but her husband has never given up hope that she would come back to him.His family and the Weasley come to vist and get a shock of a life time.Harryginny and Ronhermione
1. Awakenings

A/N- This story just popped in to my head after reading a fic were Harry is in a coma and I kept finding ones with Harry in a coma and couldn't find one with Ginny so here goes nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing on Harry potter except a poster that is above my bed and some other odds and ends

Chapter 1 Awakenings

It was just another day at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Healers going about their rounds, patients getting healed and being released. It was the same throughout the hospital, except for the 7th floor. The 7th floor was where healers had no power to heal the patients, and was by far, the hardest floor to be on. It was hard for many reasons. The patients were usually there to stay for the rest of their lives, because their injury was unfixable. It was also hard because the families of victims still came to see their loved ones, and they never gave up hope, even though there was usually a very slim chance of recovery.

One family would still come for every birthday and holiday, and even if there wasn't one, they would still come that month. The Potter and Weasley family would come, without fail, to room 777, and would stay at least an hour. All the healers knew the family, and were saddened by the thought that they always had hope, even for a lost cause. Because every healer in the hospital knew that the possibility of any one waking up out of a 12-year coma were too slim to count.

But no matter what any healer said to Harry, he would keep coming back to his wife-Ginevra Molly Potter. She and Harry had married a year after Voldemort was defeated. Three years after she left Hogwarts, she was training to be a healer while Harry was becoming an Auror. But their entire lives were put on hold when Ginny had her accident.

We will begin this story when the Potters and the Weasleys came to visit Ginny on New Year's Day.

"Uncle Harry, can I ask you a question?" come a voice from behind Harry who wanted to talk to Ron about something important.

"Yes, Jen what is it?" he asked, stopping and bending down to his 11 year old niece's level putting on a fake smile to talk to her

"Why do we come here so often?" Harry looked at her sweet face... she didn't understand what had happened this brought the smile of his face.

She did get what Ginny's coma did to the family. She didn't know what pain it caused him to see his beautiful wife always asleep, never seeing her lovely chocolate brown eyes or hearing her sweet voice for 12- years now. She would never understand how much everyone missed Ginny. She wouldn't know the guilt it left on Harry of how it had happened nor would she ever know how it had happened it was to dark for any child to hear. He had a greed with Ron and hermione not to tell there children about he dark way that they grew up in and of how that lead to Ginny's coma.

Harry thought a while, before answering, "Well Jen, remember when you got sick, and had to come here for a while?" She shook her head, and he continued "Well, we came to visit you so you knew that we wanted you to get better, and come home soon. Well, that's what we are doing here... we are here for Aunt Ginny, so she knows we care about her and want her to get better. Do you understand now?"

She let out a deep breath of frustration. "I know that Uncle Harry, but whenever we're here, she is sleeping, so she doesn't even know we are here." Harry couldn't help but think that Jen was definitely Hermione's child- she had to know every thing and wanted the write answers.

"Jen, she knows, even if she is asleep," Harry said, trying not to yell at her or let her see his tears in his eyes. "Now go play with your cousins, while I talk to your dad." She looked at him a moment then ran off to play with Fleur and Bill's youngest child lance.

At this he walked over to Ron who was with hermione talking about a new family pet. (Should they get another owl or a cat?)

"Ron, I want to talk to you about something. You don't mind if I steal him away do you Mione?"

"No Harry, you can have him we were finished." She then walked to go calm down her newborn son, who was starting to get fussy.

"What's up Harry?" Ron looked at hermione then followed, as Harry walked over to Ginny's bedside.

"Ron, they are getting to remind me of the stories of my dad and Sirus, and Fred and George are starting to rub off on them as well. Did you know that the last week they were in school, I got six owls between the two from McGonagall? Stop laughing Ron! I can't handle them anymore, even though they're at Hogwarts most of the time." Harry was panicking... he didn't know what to do he wanted to be told that everything was going to be all right and that they would grow out of it.

"Why are you worried Harry? They're just pulling pranks... it's not like they're flying your car to school, or fighting a mountain troll in a girls bath room, or getting past fluffy, or entering the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Gi..."

"Ron, if only Ginny were here... if she only she never went into a coma... if only I were there when she..." Harry started.

"Harry, its not your fault she is in a coma! I thought we went through this years ago! It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Ron looked straight into Harry's eyes, and tightly gripped his shoulders. He just couldn't get it throw Harry head that it wasn't his fault what had happened to Ginny but Harry hadn't changed his mind since it happened he just wished he wouldn't blame him self any more.

"Ron," Harry started, his voice barely above a whisper. He sat down on Ginny's bedside taking her hand. " If she were here, they would listen to her. They wouldn't be the new testers for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and wouldn't be such rule breakers. She would have taught them bet..." but he stopped as he looked down at his hand... she was squeezing his hand! He was shocked he couldn't find his voice he looked at Ron's face he hadn't noticed. After a moment he found his voice "RON GET A HEALER QUICK!" He shouted. Ron jumped at the sudden change in Harry voice he then noticed Ginny's hand then sprinted out of the room like lighting.

He couldn't believe it! She was moving! He looked at her face... her eyelids were slowly lifting. For the first time in 12 long years, he saw those chocolate brown eyes.

She began to speak in a low voice, which gradually got stronger. "Harry where are we? Are we at Hogwarts? Why am I here? What happened?" Everyone in the room was staring at her.

" Gin, its ok you're at St. Mungo's and its ok." He said trying to soothe her he was amazed at her voice after 12 long years of not hearing it. It rushed over him like a warm breeze.

Just then five healers ran in, and pushed everyone out of the room, including Harry.

Harry was shocked, surprised and so many more feelings that he couldn't express... his wife was alive. Nothing could be better. His life was great things could only get better

His heart was in his throat he couldn't believe after this long that she would wake up he did hope but he knew it wouldn't happen but it did she was awake and talking she remembered him. He then felt everything would turn out fine.

If only life were that easy

* * *

A/N- how do you like it plz read and review


	2. The Accident

A/N-thanks to phoenixtear19 for being my first reviewer and thanks to all the other people who reviewed.

Chapter 2 The Accident

Harry started to pace around the waiting room, and hours seemed to come and go. The whole family was waiting for the ok so that they could go and see Ginny, and they were all just as emotional as Harry.

Finally, after hours of waiting and galleons of coffee, a healer came out and started to speak. "Is there a Mister Potter here?" Harry jumped at the sound of his name. "She wants to see you." Harry followed the healer to room 777.

Harry entered the room and rushed to her side. "Ginny are you all right? you had us worried sick! Oh Ginny I'm never going to leave your side. Everyone's missed you so much. Especially James and Sirius." Harry wanted to tell her so much, but he was interrupted by Ginny. "Sirius and your dad are alive?"

Harry looked at her as if she was crazy, and then began to speak. "Ginny not my dad and godfather... our children."

"What? That's impossible! I'm still a virgin... or at least I was before last night, I should say." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ginny... has no one told you yet?" He looked worried, as she shook her head- no.

"Gin, you've been in a coma for the last 12 years..." Harry looked at her, and she had a confused look on her face.

"Harry, what are you talking about? Yesterday was our wedding," she told him, as if he were the one who was crazy.

"No Ginny, that was nearly 14 years ago."

"No, Harry what are you talking about!"

"Ginny look at me... did I look this old then?" She looked at Harry for a moment and closed her eyes, the reality setting in.

"Harry, how did this happen? The last thing I remember was... well... our wedding night. Then falling asleep in your arms. How did this happen? How did I end up here?" she was on the verge of crying now. Last night had been perfect, and now it was something she couldn't explain.

"Ginny it's ok," he said, going and sitting down by her and rubbing her back. "It's ok Gin, everything will be ok." Once she had calmed down, Harry began the story of how she had ended up here for 12 years of her life.

"Lets see, where to start... um… well after the honeymoon, we went to live in 12 Grimmauld Place. We finally got down the portrait of Mrs. Black, and we changed everything, and it looks amazing. Then a month went by, and we find out you were pregnant with twins, and you stopped working a couple of months later. Then when you were about eight and a half months along, I had to go away for three days for work. When I returned home I heard voices, and froze. I started to listen, but as soon as I did, the voices stopped and then I heard yells. That was you finding them when coming down the stairs... they threw a couple of curses at you, and you blocked them all, but you didn't see the man that was behind you. Soon enough, he hit you square in the back and you fell. As soon as you did, I got rid of the wizards and then rushed you here. Once they saw you and knew what had happened, they rushed you away and they figured out you had hit your head and there was no way to wake you."

"They got the twins out and they were rushed to intensive care to see what damage was done to them from the fall. After that they worked on you. They tried every potion that they knew, and nothing worked. They said you would just have to sleep it off. Then the twins came home with me... or actually...they stayed with me in your room. I didn't leave your side for two weeks, and I thought that if I stayed with you that you would wake up sooner. Finally I was forced to go home with the twins. I kept coming back to you every week from that point on, and I still have to this day, as a matter of fact," Harry finished.

Ginny was lost for words she couldn't believe that this was happening to her every thing was prefect and now she was a mom and has been asleep for 12-years.she let her tears fall she was overwhelmed how could this happen.

Harry tried to comfort her hugging her and patting her back trying to take the pain away from her. She didn't remember anything about their life together or being pregnant with the twins. She didn't remember their wonderful life together before the accident. He was also in overwhelmed with her not remembering there life together.

Some time later when Ginny's tears were less she spoke barely above a whisper

"Harry I don't want to see anyone... not yet it's too soon,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I promise, no matter what curse your family throws at me I wont let them in until your ready.," Harry said, trying to make a joke. It worked, and Ginny laughed softly.

"You think I'm kidding they all have been waiting 12-years for this they will be sum curse's flying at me." Harry said with a strait face because he new it was true. she just laughed harder. He stayed with her until she was relaxed and calm enough to be on her own. Then kissed the top of her head and left to go to the lobby were he had to go confront the Weasley family.

* * *

A/N-how do you like it? Plz read and review. 


	3. Telling the family

**A/N **I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but a close family member died than my computer crashed and I had no internet so I have only recently been able to update with in the last week. Updates will be more frequent at least every other week from now on I promise. O and have a very happy holiday

Declaimer: looks around eye close and open again "Still no luck I am not the famous and wonderfully talented J.K. Rolling sorry. The only thing I own is all her books and pocket lint.

**Telling The Family Chapter 3 **

Harry walked out of her room with a huge smile plastered on his face. How could life get any better he had so long dreamed of this moment that she was finally awake he couldn't quiet grasp that she wasn't in a coma any more.

Harry wasn't paying attentions were he was going and ran in to a door that was open. But he ignored it kike it didn't happened and walked to the waiting Weasleys

As soon as they saw him he was bombarded with questions.

"Is she ok? Can we see her? O she is alright isn't she? Does she want anything?" were just a few that he heard.

"Alright every one sit down and be quiet. She is quite fine and the doctors told me that she would be able to come home in a week or so. But there is a problem she has a some damage to her brain and she cant remember anything after our wedding reception."

He had to stop there because there was a rush of noise and panic how could she not remember anything that happened to her.

Harry continued and the group became silent once again.

"She doesn't remember who attacked her she doesn't remember Sirus or James. Because of this she has asked me that no one see her until she gets everything figured out not even you Molly and Arthur."

"What how could she not want to see me I am her mother and I have been waiting 12 long years for her to come back to us and now she doesn't want to see us?" Molly said before storming off. And Arthur going after her.

Harry started again to the rest of the family. " you have to understand she doesn't understand what happened and she can't just go on being who she was 12 years ago she was 12 years younger. She thinks she just got married to me yesterday. And not almost 14 years ago."

"We understand Harry" Hermione said bringing him into a friendly and reassuring hug.

"we wont see her until she is ready I cant image what she is going throw right now I mean if I were her and woke up 12 years later I wont want to see any one ether plus to put on to of it you told her about the twins." Hermione said

"yes" as all the other Weasleys decided it was best to leave her alone

"Harry when are you going to tell the twins?" Bill asked

"I think they would want to know that there mom is awake wont you they have never properly met her before and maybe if she sees them than she will want to see the rest of us as well."

"I…I don't know I mean I haven't really thought about it. Wait what time is it?" Harry asked questionably.

"it is 12:43 why late for a date?" Fred asked jokingly and in the process getting a few glares from his family.

"They are going to be here in a two minutes Neville and Luna said that they would drop them off since the boys insisted on spending new years with frank I guess I will tell them than. Could you not tell them until I come back I just want to do something really quick it will only take a few minutes at most." Harry said leaving without an answer rushing to Ginny's room.

"Harry what did they say? Are you all right you look like you have been running was it Fred or Bill no it must be Ron he is all ways the most protective of people."

"no Ginny they took it all right They wont see you until you are ready your mum did take it a little hard she went off crying but that is besides the point Sirus and James are coming her from Neville house and well If I tell them that you are awake they wont agree to just wait I know that first hand they are very inpatient 12 year olds. So I wanted to ask you if maybe we can make an exception so they could see you because they never have acutely had a decent conversation with you I mean first it was you only talking to them when they where still inside of you and than latter them talking to you when you where laying here in this room for there whole life. So will you for me.?"

"Harry… I …" but she never did get to finish her sentence there was a loud noise in the hall and screaming.

Ginny looked terrified as Harry said I'll be right back and left the room leaving her alone.


End file.
